


give your heart and soul to me

by toyhdgehog



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, La vie en rose, Whump, angst no comfort, it hurts :(, tracy baby im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: ted learns ukulele so he can visit tracy and sing to her.
Relationships: Ted Mosby/Tracy McConnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	give your heart and soul to me

ted learns ukulele so he can visit tracy and sing to her.

"hey beautiful. it's, uh- it's been a year. i miss you. so goddamn much. the kids miss you. i- fuck, i'm sorry. i love you so much."

he plays the first chord tender and slow, no longer fighting back the tears.

"hold me close and hold me fast, 

this magic spell you cast, 

this is la vie en rose."

he thinks of all the times shes sang this for him. after their third date. the night of their wedding. the first night they were home with penny.

"when you kiss me heaven sighs, 

and though i close my eyes, 

i see la vie en rose."

he thinks back to their first kiss, in front of her apartment building. he thinks of the way she kissed him every morning after he woke up, every night before he fell alseep.

that girl was so damn kissable.

"when you press me to your heart, 

i'm in a world apart, 

a world where roses bloom."

he thinks back to when he found out she was sick. it was cancer. it was inevitable.

he wanted so bad for him to wake up one morning, and it would be gone.

"and when you speak angels sing from above, 

every day words seem to turn into love songs-"

he chokes up, putting down the ukulele. he covers his face, letting himself sob, freely, loosely. 

he remembers her voice. the way it was oh so slightly raspy in the mornings. the way it raised slightly when she was excited. how she used to sing to him all the time.

he hiccups, unable to finish the song.

he misses her.

he misses her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! please leave kudos and a comment if possible :)


End file.
